The Boy Who Got Into Trouble
by myramcqueen
Summary: Harry Potter knew he was in deep trouble. In fact, it was a miracle it hadn't happened sooner... Severitus one shot. Childfic, AU. Fluff. Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter.


**So, this is a kind of follow on from my other one-shots 'The Boy ****Who**** Didn't Matter' and 'The Boy Who Would Not Smile'. Enjoy :) **

Harry Potter knew he was in deep trouble. In fact, it was a miracle it hadn't happened sooner.

He was nearing the end of his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and so far he had managed to escape getting into any serious trouble.

Of course, there had been the odd detention for missed homework here and there… but nothing like this.  
><em><br>'I'm going to be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of my life…' _he thought, as he made his way down the winding steps to the dungeons. _'I'll be lucky if I see the light of day again. I'll be hung, drawn and quartered. He's going to go insane.'_

That was the problem having your guardian on the staff body- nothing went unnoticed.

Ron complained about the odd howler, but honestly, Harry would take one hundred howlers over the conversation _he _was about to have.

Reaching his destination, Harry took a deep breath as his hand closed around the door knob...

＊＊＊

Severus Snape was angry.

He was beyond angry- he was furious. Livid. Enraged.

After everything he had done for him, how dare that little fiend be so reckless and stupid?

Of course, he had known it would only be a matter of time. Having spent half of his childhood in the castle, Harry was far too familiar with the grounds and all its inhabitants. When it had just been him, the temptation wasn't as strong, but now he was in his first year and he had his little friends to lead him astray, the inevitable had finally occurred.

The door opened just then, and a little face was peeping at him, puppy dog eyes behind those round glasses. But there was no way Severus Snape was going to go soft. No way at all.

"Sit," was all he said.

Harry obeyed, but it wasn't long before he started with the excuses.

"Dad-"

"It's _Professor Snape _during school hours, as well you know," Snape reminded him, his voice low but vehement.

Harry didn't respond, but his bottom lip was out. Now, he could confirm, he really was for it.

"I'd like to say I can't believe your stupidity, but surprisingly, _I can_," his guardian continued. "The Forbidden Forest of all places. And on _broomsticks _no less!

After only a _handful _of flying lessons."

"I'm on the Quidditch team," Harry pointed out, before immediately wondering whether he was brave or just plain stupid.

"Mr Weasley's aptitude for flying leaves a lot to be desired and his skills can be described as mediocre at best," Snape continued. "What you did was not only dangerous, but also demonstrated your disregard for school rules, Mr Potter. And what is more, I am yet to be offered an explanation."

"Well… well, what it was D- _Professor Snape_, Hagrid's dog was missing. He was really upset sir, and we just wanted to help. We figured we'd see a lot more from our brooms than we would on the ground. We didn't mean to end up in the Forbidden Forest, honest! It just sort of happened…" Harry explained hurriedly.

"'_It just sort of… happened'_," his guardian repeated, unimpressed. "Do you realise how lucky you are to escape unharmed? How lucky you are to be _alive_? The entire castle was searching for you. A whole afternoon of classes and a good portion of the evening have been interrupted and that is down to _you_ and your little friends. Rest assured you _will _be punished. Mr and Mrs Weasley were distraught. I myself was… concerned."

Despite the situation, Harry felt a warm glow inside. Even after all the time he had spent living with his Professor, it was still nice to hear that someone cared, that someone was worried about him and missed him when he was gone.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you Mr Potter?" Snape asked, sarcastically.

Realising that he had zoned out, Harry shook his head firmly. "No sir. Sorry sir. And I'm sorry about what happened. I really am. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

Snape watched the eleven year old carefully.

Oh, the boy looked sorry alright- sorry he had been _caught_. Beyond that, Snape was having a hard time being convinced that Harry understood the enormity of the situation.

Perhaps the child really was as arrogant as James Potter.

Or perhaps, the few years Harry had spent living with his neglectful relatives had affected him more deeply than Severus had realised, and as a result, the boy really did just wander off and get himself into trouble without concern for how it would impact on those who cared for him.

If only there was a way to make him see…

Snape glanced around his quarters, deep in thought, until his eyes fell upon Hedwig. She was sat on her perch, watching them with casual disinterest.

_Bloody bird._

He turned back to Harry.

"Mr Potter, I do not think you understand the worry and distress you have caused today. As such-"

"I do sir. Honestly I do," the child interrupted.

"_As such_, I ask you to put yourself in my-… in Mr and Mrs Weasley's shoes momentarily," his guardian continued. "Let us imagine, for argument's sake, that the thing you cared most about in the world… the thing you loved more than anything else, were to fly out of here with a letter to Hagrid, and not return for a whole day, causing you just as much sorrow, only to be found-"

Snape stopped.

The brat was visibly smiling. _Smiling_, after all the trouble he had caused.

"Is this funny, Mr Potter?" he asked, outraged.

Harry chewed his lip in an attempt to keep a straight face.

"Well?" Snape demanded.

"No sir… it's just…" Harry began, but his resolve weakened and he erupted into a fit of irritating giggles.

"I'm waiting," his guardian told him, at his wits' end.

Pulling himself together a little, Harry sat up straight. "I'm sorry sir, it's just…"

"Just _what_?" Snape demanded.

"Well, just then, you asked me to imagine that the one I cared about most and loved more than anything in the world flew off with a letter for Hagrid," he said.

"Yes," his guardian drawled, unable to hide the obvious boredom in his voice.

Harry stifled another giggle.

"What's funny Potter?" he snapped.

The boy was unfazed by his guardian's abruptness, and unable to wipe the smirk from his naughty little face.

"Forgive me sir, it's just… why on earth would you be flying over to Hagrid's to give him a letter? Isn't that what owls are for?" Harry asked, innocently.

Snape stared at him, speechless for a moment.

_Why, that little-_

The smile on Harry's face grew wider. His dad was so funny, at times without meaning to be. Harry was sure his guardian's heart was in the right place, and that he really was trying to make him understand. But what a silly example to choose!

Before Snape could say anything, Harry scooted over into his lap, giggling again, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his guardian's black robes.

There would be no further punishments that day.


End file.
